


Deadly Youth

by BabyRedd



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, BAMF everyone, Dark everyone, Drama, Flirting, Future Polyamory, Lydia Martin & Jackson Whittemore Friendship, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, POV Multiple, Pack Bonding, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, Self-Indulgent, Sorry Not Sorry, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Pack, There will be a focus on friendship & bonding before any romance happens, possessive pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyRedd/pseuds/BabyRedd
Summary: Who knew being a werewolf would make life this deadly?Scott sure didn’t know, but the dead bodies, crazy werewolf, and murderous hunters have made it clear to Scott that his life is now fight or die.He hopes it’s not the second option.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/The Pack
Kudos: 10





	1. You're A Werewolf Scott!

**Author's Note:**

> The first few chapters will have mostly canon events happen (summarized and short) that are altered until they come together into something completely different. Also some canon dialogue will be thrown in.
> 
> Another note there will be mostly a focus on friendship and bonding with a little bit of flirting before pack/pack happens.

“You. Are. A. Werewolf,” Stiles repeats.

“How did you get werewolf from a nighttime attacker,” Scott says incredulously.

“In combination with a gross bite that’s suddenly disappeared, wolf howls when wolves haven’t been in beacon hills for 60 years, and  _ the fact that you said a huge growling man-shaped beast attacked you! _ ”

“Maybe I was seeing things,”

“Maybe you're in denial,”

“Maybe you’re a little too quick to believe in the supernatural,” Scott carefully steps through all the papers on the floor and moves in front of Stiles, “did you sleep at all?”

“No,”

“Did you take your Adderall?”

“...no,”

Scott puts his hands on Stiles’s shoulders, “Your brain is all jumbled and sleep-deprived. Making it easy for you to believe I’m a werewolf. Once you sleep and take your Adderall you’ll see that,”

“I disagree heavily but fine we’ll wait and see,”

“Great,” Scott says pulling away, “now get dressed we have twenty minutes until we need to get to school,”

“Why didn’t you say that immediately!” Stiles scrambles to the bathroom and periodically runs in and out to grab clothes he forgot to get.

Scott sighs and plops onto the bed and waits for his friend. He snorts at the thought he could ever be a werewolf. What would his life even be like if he was one?

He’s taken out of his thoughts when Stiles finally comes out of the bathroom dressed. They rush outside and manage to make it to school a couple of minutes before the first bell.

Walking down the sidewalk Stiles points out that Scott keeps sniffing like a dog.

“It’s just a strong smell of sweat and something sour next to… maple bacon?” Scott says his face screwed up.

“The maple bacon part sounds good, the rest not so much. Also, this proves my point,”

“This proves nothing it’s a high school of course things are going to smell sweaty and sour,”

“I don’t smell anything,”

“The same way you don’t smell your farts?” Scott says unimpressed.

Stiles sniffs his armpit and glares at Scott for his clearly unfounded implication.

“You can fool yourself but not me,” Stiles mumbles to himself.

“That’s great Stiles but you don’t have to shout it at me for me to understand,”

“Ah-ha!”

Scott flinches back, “cut it out dude,” he bends over his hands covering his ears, “why is everything so loud,”

“Woah calm down buddy,” Stiles says, stepping closer. Putting his hand on the back of Scott's head he pulls him close, “just breathe and focus on me,”

“Remember in fifth grade we had that teacher who would give me lunch detention everyday for not focusing in class,”

“The one that called you a spaz,” Scott replies.

“Yeah, and you would stay with me during lunch so I wasn’t alone,”

“He hated that so much he would try to lock the classroom door, but I would always make it before,”

“Or I would stand in the doorway until you got there,” 

Scott snorts, “nothing has changed,”

“Damn right. You okay?” Stiles says lifting Scott's face and locking eyes.

“Yeah,” Scott says standing up straight and pulling away shakily.

“Sooo,” Stiles says expectantly.

“No,”

“Oh  _ come on, _ ”

“I am huma-” he lets out a strangled noise as the first bell goes off.

Scott is starting to wonder if Stiles is right about the whole werewolf thing (maybe) after he gave Allison his pen when overhearing that she didn’t have one.

Being good at lacrosse suddenly too also isn’t helping things. And Stiles looking smug while he tells him this is not helping things.

“Dude you did all of that at practice and you still don’t want to believe you may be a werewolf,”

“Stiles if I’m a werewolf it means I’m no longer human who would want to accept that easily,”

“People who want super strength, smell, sight, and their illness cured,”

“Well, I’m fine without all that,”

“You sure because the new girl seemed really into you and your new superpowers certainly helped,” Stiles says whacking away the branches in front of their faces as they stumble through the woods.

“And why are we even looking for your inhaler you don’t seem to need it anymore if you can do all that at practice and not need a huff of it,”

“I don’t always need my inhaler,”

“But after practice you normally do,”

“ **Hey!** ”

Startling them they look at whoever yelled. Only to see some serial killer-looking guy with really thick eyebrows.

The conversation isn’t all that noteworthy, it’s just him going on about private property, but what is noteworthy is the fact the guy tosses Scott’s inhaler towards him. His inhaler that he dropped by a dead body.

“What the hell,” Stiles mumbles, “either he found that by coincidence while taking a stroll or his family burning alive turned him into a twisted serial killer,”

“How does that work?”

“Trauma does strange things,”

Scott sighs. His day just keeps getting worse.

* * *

He was wrong things have gotten a lot worse. Like waking up in the woods and

seeing the wolf that attacked him. The only highlight is that he now has a date with Alison.

“So Jackson asked you if you were taking steroids and you misunderstood it has him asking about  _ juice _ ,”

“That’s all you got from everything I said,”

“No, it’s just proving me right including the fact that the fiber analysis came back and the body found had wolf hair on it,”

“So we have a big problem in town. A killer werewolf and me who’s about to be added to the mix,”

“Pretty much,”

“ **McCall** ,” Finstock yells, “ **Let’s go!** ”

Scott doesn’t mean to brag but his performance was awesome enough to put him on the first line,  _ the first line. _

He may turn into a werewolf tonight, but he has a date and enough time to go on it before he turns. He’s sure he can hold out until tonight.

Sadly Stiles does not agree.

“Scott it’s a full moon tonight and you want to go to a party?” Stiles says looking up from his Lycanthropy book at him.

“Yeah, I’m sure it’ll be fine,”

“It definitely won’t be,”

“You don’t know that,”

“And you don’t know that it will be okay,” Stile counters standing up from his chair.

“Can’t I have some hope, Stiles, why are you ruining this for me?”

“I’m not,”

“ _ You are! _ ” Scott roars slamming Stiles into the wall.

He quickly pulls away, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to,”

“I know. I also know you won’t mean it when you rip her face-off,”

Scott doesn’t know what to say. He wants to be normal. He doesn’t want to be inhuman, he doesn’t want to hurt the people he cares about. 

He doesn’t want any of this.

* * *

Stiles watches Scott leave his house and shakily sits down. He can’t make Scott stay home if he’s so intent on going to this party.

The only thing he can do is wait for something to happen and do his best to remedy it.

And he gets that chance hours later. Standing outside of Scott’s door he asks him to let him in and he refuses. But things only get worse when Scott gets a text from Alison saying Scotts ‘friend’ Derek is giving her a ride home.

To Stiles' chagrin, Scott stops responding to him after that and when he gets the door open Scott isn’t there.

But they do meet up in school the next morning only for him to find out that one, hunters exist and two, Allison’s dad is a hunter and she may be one as well.

Talk about complicated.


	2. Lies Unraveled

Stiles is sitting on the bench watching Jackson be a douche as he tries not to turn around to look at creepy serial killer Derek who’s looming in the background.

However, he’s quickly distracted by Scott wolfing out on the field. Making his way towards him he rushes Scott into the locker room before he exposes everything.

“Listen to me Scott, can you do that?”

His only response is heavy breathing and growls.

Stiles sees Scott panicking and does the only thing that works when he’s panicking.

“I don’t know if you can hear me but focus on me,” he puts Scott’s hand over his heart.

Stiles hopes like hell this method works again.

[ Every sound is bombarding Scott’s ears and Stiles’s words sound warped to Scott but he can understand what Stiles is trying to say when he puts his hand over his heart. He can hear his heartbeat get louder and louder until everything else fades away.

Scott can feel his fangs and claws retract. Everything doesn’t feel so warped and overwhelming anymore as he calls himself down.

He can hear Stiles’s heart and he can smell the sweat of the locker room, but it’s quickly being overtaken with the smell of… maple bacon or brown sugar?

Sniffing Scott leans closer to the scent only to further invade Stiles’s space. Why does Stiles smell like that?]

“Did you eat maple bacon this morning?”

“... what?”

That’s the first thing Scott asks after wolfing out? Seriously?

“No Scott I haven’t eaten maple bacon this morning,”

Stiles is thrown off when Scott leans in closer and puts his face in his neck.

“You smell good,” Scott mumbles, “good enough to eat,”

Stiles’s heart goes wild at Scott’s words and the fangs starting to press into his neck.

“Ahem,” someone coughs causing Scott to jump away.

Stiles turns around to see a curly-haired blonde, Isaac, standing there.

“The team’s about to come in,” he says quietly.

“Thanks,” Stiles says, dragging Scott out of the locker room and into the hallway.

Once they get far enough away Stiles turns towards Scott.

“You were about to  _ eat me _ ,”

“No, I-maybe,”

“Definitely,” Stiles corrects, “we need to get this under control immediately,”

“It’s not my fault you smell like food,” Scott stops and turns towards Stiles,” Do you think all humans are going to start to smell like food and I’ll become a flesh-eating monster?!”

“Nooo? You’ll be fine I’m sure,”

“You don’t sound sure!”

“I will be,”

“how?”

“Because I’m going to help you control your outbursts,”

* * *

“Lobbing lacrosse balls at my body with my hands taped behind my back is not going to help me with my anger and wolfy outbursts,”

Stiles turns towards the camera the Lycanthropy book in his hand, “au contraire mon frère, if it doesn’t work why didn’t you attack me despite getting irritated,”

“I wanted to, but I didn’t,”

“Why?”

“I don’t know,” Scott says plopping back into his chair with a sigh.

Maybe it was because he focused on Stiles’s beating heart, the only calm as his senses went into chaos. Maybe being hit with balls wasn’t enough, maybe the thought of actually attacking his best friend kept his want to tear him apart at bay. 

Scott isn’t sure because every time he considers those options he remembers the wall slam and the incident in the locker room. If Isaac hadn’t walked into the room what would have happened?

“Well if we don’t figure this out soon you can’t play the game Saturday because more people will end up with a fractured shoulder like Jackson or worse,”

He sighs again, “I kno-”

“ _ Scott turn around! _ ”

Standing up Scott whirls around only to come face to face with Derek, aka the serial killer. He’s slammed into the wall, pinned and unable to move his face shoved against the cold wall.

“You shifted in front of the team,” Derek growls, “If they find out what you are they find out about me, about all of us,”

“If you even try to play at that game on Saturday I’m gonna kill you myself,”

He pushes off of Scott and jumps out the window faster than Scott can step away from the wall.

Before Scott’s heart can stop trying to jump out of his chest, Stiles busts into the room with a bat in hand.

“He’s gone?” Stiles says, breathing hard and looking around the room.

“Yeah,”

Stiles lowers his bat.

“You need a security system,”

“I figure you and your bat is good enough,”

Stiles snorts and sits down next to Scott shaking just as much as him, “at least sophomore year isn’t boring,”

* * *

Scott wishes it was. He has to play in the lacrosse game Saturday or he will disappoint everyone. His mom, the school, his team, and his coach.

And now he’s on his way to apologize to Allison, who may or may not forgive him, for ditching her at the party even though he asked her there because he was stupid and should have listened to Stiles. Why didn’t he just reschedule the date?

“Remember it may suck to lie to her but if you tell her the truth she’ll think you’re crazy and runaway. Stick to the story,” Stiles says.

Scott sighs, “I will,”

Turning down the hallway Scott follows her lemony peach scent.

_ That is such a weird thing to say. _

“Allison,” he calls.

She turns around and stops when she looks at him.

“Hey,”

“Hey, um I wanted to apologize for leaving the party so suddenly,”

“Yeah, I was wondering what that was about since  _ you  _ invited me to go with you,”

“I know, I’ve been sick for the past few days and when I asked you to go on a date with me it was on a whim cause I didn’t think you would say yes and when you did I got excited and thought I could power through it. I was wrong and threw up at the party,”

That's technically the truth except his sickness was turning into a werewolf.

“Why didn’t you just say that?”

“I was too embarrassed to come back to you with vomit breath to tell you I had to leave,”

She sighs, “As stupid as that was I understand people do really  **really** dumb things when they’re embarrassed,” she says with a smile.

Smiling, he steps closer and grabs her hand, “Is it possible to give me a second chance?”

“That depends, are you going to run out on me again?”

“No,”

“Throw up?”

“Nope,”

“Then text me and we can set something up,”

Scott smiles dopely as Allison leaves when the bell rings .Everything may not be perfect right now, but having a second chance with Allison makes it feel like it is.

But the Derek problem is gonna have to be solved now. Which is why Scott is furiously biking his way to Derek’s shack, the rest of his classes be damned.

Yelling for Derek he waits for him to come outside.

“She has nothing to do with this, she doesn’t know anything!”

“Yeah and what if she does? You think your little friend Stiles can google werewolves and have all the answers?”

“At least he’s trying to help me,”

“I’m looking out for you, I’m helping,” Derek states.

“By threatening to murder me? How’s that helping anyone?”

“I did that to keep you off the field. Think about it, you’re playing and the aggression takes over and everyone sees you shift,” picking up Scott’s lacrosse stick he rips the net, “and when they see you everything falls apart,”

He tosses Scott the stick and disappears before anything else can be said. Taking his loss Scott goes home only for Stiles to run in his room asking questions.

He tells Stiles that he found something buried there and could smell blood.

“Who’s blood?”

“I don’t know but when we do your dad is nailing Derek for murder and you’re going to help me control my shift during the game. Because there's no way I’m not playing that game,” he says tossing his fixed lacrosse stick onto the bed.

* * *

Stiles stands at the reception desk as Scott sneaks off to sniff a dead body.

He sees Lydia sitting there and walks towards her, “hey Lydia, you probably don’t remember me but I sit behind you in biology. Uh anyway this is going to sound weird but I was wondering if Jackson’s shoulder was okay,”

He may not like Jackson but he does feel some sympathy for Scott wolfing out and jacking up his shoulder when Jackson is always super intense about playing lacrosse. 

Lydia says, “hold on,” and takes out her bluetooth, “I didn’t get any of what you just said, is it worth repeating?”

“I was wondering about Jackson's arm because of the lacrosse game this Saturday,”

“My arm’s fine Stilinski,” Jackson buts in. Completely ignoring Stiles he turns to Lydia, “The nurse said not to make a habit of it, one cortisone shot won’t kill me,”

“The pro’s do it all the time, you wanna stay a high school amateur or do you want to go pro,” she says, giving him a smacking smooch.

Stiles stands there awkwardly as the gross smacking continues. Thankfully he no longer has to be traumatized when Scott suddenly runs up to him.

“The scents the same,”

“What are you even talking about McCall?” 

Scott opens his mouth unable to come up with something 

“Wait on second thought, I don’t care just show up to the game tomorrow so I can get payback for my arm,”

“Wouldn’t that make someone not come?” Stiles says confused by the threat.

Jackson glares at him and he and Lydia saunter off to wherever.

They wait for Jackson and Lydia to get a certain distance away before he speaks again.

“We have proof he killed the girl,” Scott says.

“I say we use it,”

“How?”

“We’re gonna need a shovel,”

Hours later they pull up to Derek's house two shovels in hand. Digging on the soft dirt they don’t stop until Stile hits something.

Finding rope they untie it and a decapitated wolf head wrapped in a cover is revealed. Screaming they scoot away.

“I thought you said you smelled human blood,”

“I told you something smelt different,”

“Whatever let’s just get out of here,”

“Okay help me cover this up,”

Pushing dirt back on top Stiles stops when he sees a certain plant.

“You see that,” he asks.

“What?”

“I think it’s wolfsbane,”

“What’s that?”

“Werewolf poison,”

“Walking towards the plant Stiles pulls it up the plant attached to a long rope circling the grave.Unraveling it he makes Scott stay away so he isn’t hurt by it.

They look down into the grave only to find the top half of the dead girl's body.

“Time to call the cops,”

Driving away after they arrest Derek and Stiles gets chewed out. Scott is searching up wolfsbane in relation to burials.

Scott groans looking like he’s in pain as they talk.

“You okay?”

“No,” he groans again and suddenly rips open Stiles’s backpack, “ _ you kept the wolfsbane _ ,”

“What was I supposed to do?”

“I can’t breathe,” he growls his hand slamming into the ceiling of the car. His eyes turn golden, “ _ stop the car, _ ”

Stiles pulls to a stop and hops out of the car tossing the backpack as far away as possible only to find Scott gone when he turns around.

“Scott?”

* * *

Allison is walking down her stairs when she suddenly hears a car screeching and a loud thud. Running to the front door she finds her dad standing over someone, his car haphazardly parked.

“Dad? What the hell are you doing?” she says once she sees that someone is Scott.

“He appeared out of nowhere, he ran out into the driveway,”

“I’m sorry it’s my fault,” Scott says.

“Are you okay,” she asks, touching his head to see if there are any signs of bleeding.

“I’m okay I promise,”

“What were you doing out here,” she asks, helping him stand up.

“I wanted to ask if you could come to the game tonight,”

_ He’s adorable. _

She smiles, “of course,”

“We’ll both go,” her dad interrupts.

Allison restrains from rolling her eyes. Scott makes his way home as her dad stares at his back for a weirdly long time.

“He’s a good guy,” Allison says.

“I hope so,”

Allison follows her dad back into the house and makes her way back to her room. She needs to find the right outfit for tonight.

She’s excited that she’s managed to make connects so fast after just arriving in Beacon Hills. She thought this place would be like any other boring place her and her family has constantly moved too, but things are turning out interesting.

She hopes things get better from here.

An hour later she’s sitting up in the stand sitting next to Lydia. To her dismay Lydia asks her to help hold up a ‘we luv you Jackson’ and a ‘Jackson is #1’ sign.

She watches Scott fly through players again and again and make a goal. He even bursts a hole through the opposite team's net. He makes another goal and wins the game.

Running onto the field to greet him she is confused when he runs off the field. Walking to catch up to him she follows him all the way to the locker room.

She hears glass breaking and runs inside.

“Scott,” she calls and gets no response in the dark room.

Hearing something move she turns the corner, her heart thumping in dread. She finds Scott leaning against the shower wall.

“Scott you scared me,” she says stepping closer, “are you okay?”

“Go away,” he says his voice distorted.

Reaching a hand out she grabs his arm and turns him around and screams.

Scott has glowing eyes and fangs.


	3. Chapter 3

Allison scrambles backwards until her back hits the wall, “what are you?”

“...a werewolf,” he says quietly, his head hung low.

“That sounds crazy,” she says but she can’t ignore what her eyes have seen. His fangs and glowing eyes may be gone but she knows it wasn’t just a trick of the light.

“It’s the truth,” Scott looks up, “I won’t hurt you I swear. I’m just not human anymore,”

“You used to be human,” she asks, brave enough to do so while a safe distance away from him.

Her need to understand this madness is overriding her fear enough to keep her from running.

“A day before you came to town I was out at night and bitten by a crazy werewolf and now I’m a werewolf too,”

“I don’t know what to say to this,” she says shakily.

“I don’t either but how you're feeling right now is how I felt when my body suddenly started to change in ways I never asked for,” he says, stepping forward and stopping when she flinches.

“I need time, I need to think, Scott, this is too much,”

“I understand,”

Turning she practically runs out of the room and into her dad.

“You okay?”

She shakes her head, her mind moving at 1000 miles per hour. Her whole world view has been turned upside down in seconds and she has no idea how to even start to cope with it.

He puts his arm around her and guides her towards the car, “let's get you home,”

* * *

Jackson is one hundred percent sure that something is up with McCall. First his little performance tonight, the gloves with holes where his fingers were placed, and now Allison climbing into her dad's car looking shakin. Proves something is up and Jackson is about to find out what.

Walking into the locker room he sees Stilinski patting McCall’s back. Jackson hides behind a locker and listens in.

“Things will be okay with Allison hopefully,”

McCall only sighs and puts his head in his hands.

“And I know this is a bad time to tell you but you really got to know,”

“What now?”

“I’ll keep simple. Medical examiner determines the killer of the girl to be an animal, not human. Derek’s human. Which means Derek not killer, Derek now out of jail,”

McCall looks up, his face panicked.

“And to make matters worse the girls is actually Laura Hale, Derek’s sister,”

_ Why does any of this matter to them? How do they even know about the dead body found in the woods? and how did that make McCall better at lacrosse? _

“You have got to be kidding me,”

“Not at all,”

McCall sighs, “lets go, we can talk about what to do later,”

They leave the locker room. Jackson may not have gotten his answers but he will get them eventually. He is the very best at sports, with money, with girls, and no one will take that from him. He will never be less.

* * *

Allison had been up all night researching werewolves and everything else in between. Because if werewolves exist everything else does too.

But she’s not sure anymore if what she saw was real last night. The whole night as she kept clicking through page after page her mind kept telling her that it wasn’t real. That she was being crazy. That she needs to see a doctor immediately.

Things don’t get better when a bus covered in blood is found by the school the same night she discovered werewolves. Was it Scott? Or was it the werewolf that bit him? Or both? Who died? Was it just a bad prank? Is anything real anymore?   
Her suspicions that Scott may have had something to do with it don’t get better when he suddenly punches a locker so hard he dents it.

The fact no one even reacted to him doing that makes her wonder even more if she’s hallucinating.

Walking towards his turned back she bumps into him and purposely drops all of her books.

“Allison,” he whispers his face confused.

They crouch down to pick up her things and she notices he keeps staring at her.

“What?”

“I’m just happy to see you,”

Her chest stings at his words and his dopey smile. It’s hard to look at that face and think he may have had something to do with the bus found last night.

“I’m confused, Scott, I need answers,”

“Whatever you want to know I’ll tell you as best I can,” he says, handing her her books as they stand up.

She keeps forgetting he’s new to all of this as well, at least that’s what he told her.

“Then I’ll see you at lunch.”

She touches his hair in a reflexive need to make sure he’s real before walking away. She may be talking to a monster in disguise, but her need to know, to see, to understand outways any danger signals her brain is throwing at her.

Her determination is made stronger when the bus driver of that bloody bus is seen being put into an ambulance while on a stretcher only for him to suddenly wake up screaming.

Sitting across from the table as Scott sits down and Stiles sits on the side of her she begins asking questions quietly.

“Was the bus attack you?”

“No,” Stiles answers for him.

She looks at Scott.

“I don’t know,” he says, “I’ve woken up in the middle of the woods with no memory of how I got there before so I could’ve hurt the bus driver too,”

“Except you may not have done because there is also a  _ crazy werewolf _ on the loose who killed Laura Hale and attacked you. That bus driver could be one of his many victims,” Stiles counters.

“Then why did I have a dream about it then,”

“Okay,” Stiles says scotting forward, “I read that when a human is turned by a werewolf that they become their sire and it creates a bond. A **telepathic** bond. Maybe that’s why you had a dream about the attack,”

“Maybe,”

“And you said in the dream you were on all fours and moving around like a typical fully shifted werewolf. Can you fully turn now?”

“No, I can just grow claws and fangs and stuff,”

Stiles sits back in his chair, “well there you go, you didn’t do it,”

Stiles' explanation and theory makes Allison feel a bit more comfortable at the thought that maybe Scott isn’t a killer, but the killer werewolf running around quickly takes away that comfort.

_ Wait who says this can be believed. Stiles could be a werewolf or a human who’s been tricked. _

“I’m not fully convinced yet that these attacks aren’t you and your placing the blame on another werewolf so I’ll keep you a secret,”

“What do you wanna know,” Scott asks.

She clears her throat and begins.

“What day were you attacked?”

“Why were you out at night?”   
“What did it look like?”

“How did you realize you were a werewolf?”

“Have you attacked anyone that you're fully aware you attacked?”

“How long have you been alive?” (She had read werewolves have a much longer lifespan than humans but do eventually die)

“How long have you lived here?”

“Do you have a craving for flesh?”

“Final question, can you control it?”

“I’m learning too. Stiles has been helping but I’ve been thinking about going to Derek for help,”

“What makes you so sure Derek has all the answers,” Stiles asks.

“During the full moon he wasn’t shifted at all, he’s in total control of himself,”

“How can you be sure Derek isn’t the killer werewolf?” Allison says.

Stiles points at her in a silent ‘see! she gets it.’

“I don’t know I’ll have to figure it out,”

“Figure what out,” Lydia asks sitting down at the table.

“Homework,”

The table fills with various other kids and the werewolf conversation is held off for another time.

“I hear them saying it’s some type of animal attack, probably a cougar,” Danny says.

“Or a mountain lion,” Jackson says.

“A cougar is a mountain lion,” Lydia corrects, “anyway can we talk about something more fun.Like where we’re going tomorrow night. You said you and Scott were hanging out,”

Surprised Allison looks up from her plate. She had forgotten about their date in all the chaos.

“Uh we were trying to figure out where we’re going to,”

“If the four of us are hanging out we're doing something fun,” Lydia says.

Scott turns towards Allison, “do you wanna hang out, the four of us?”

Allison can read between the lines of his hesitation ‘are we on good enough terms to hang out?’ is his silent question.

“We can hang out  _ with them _ ,” she says.

‘We can hang out  _ if  _ there are others with us.’ Is her silent answer.

“Sounds fun,”

“Yeah that does sound fun,” Jackson of all people says, “right Scott,”

Scott looks like a deer in headlights, “...yeah,”

“Let’s go bowling,” Lydia says, “it’ll be a fun competition,”

“Competition?” Jackson says snorting.

“Yeah, competition,” Allison challenges.

Jackson stares her down and she stares right back until Lydia clears her throat.

“Then let's go bowling,”

“Great.”

* * *

Allison is a strange mix between liking Lydia and being annoyed by her ‘I’m a dumb rich popular girl’ act.

“You know you don’t have to act like you’re dumb when your around me or anyone really Jackson can live with having a smart girlfriend,”

“His ego definitely can’t,” Lydia rebutts, her hands still rummaging through Alison's clothes and tossing whatever displeases her. 

“Why do you need to cater to his ego?”

“He caters to my need to date the best and I cater to his need to feel the best. It’s a win win,”

“That sounds like a sad way to live,”

“To you,” Lydia says throwing a shirt at her, “put this on,”

Putting the shirt on she gives Lydia a little twirl.

“You look good,” Lydia straightens her sweater and tidies her hair in the mirror, “let's go,”

Arriving at the bowling alley Alllison and Lydia split up to stand next to their respective dates. Allison puts her hand on her purse briefly reassuringly before grabbing Scott’s hand.

After Jackson has rolled his ball and hit a few pins he turns towards them, “so Scott, you’ve been good at lacrosse lately what’s your secret?” he says smiling as if to lighten his questioning.

“Training,”

“That’s funny because you got real good in one day,”

“I had been getting good for a while,”

“Really then why didn’t that show during practice,”

“Because coach benched me as you know,”   
“True but Stiles’s playing ability is still the same,”

“We don't do everything together,”

“That’s a surprise,”

Allison watches Scott grip his bowling ball hard as he walks to the aisle.The bowling ball goes straight down the gutter and Jackson laughs.

“I thought this was supposed to be a competition?” he says.

“It is,” Allison replies standing up. She stares him down for a few seconds before giving a sarcastic smile.

Throwing the ball she makes a strike.

“One strike how  _ a-mazing _ ,”

“It won’t be just one strike,” Scott interrupts.

“Then show me what you got hot stuff,” he leans forward in his chair, “other than a gutter roll,”

Jackson is unbelievably annoying even when his douchiness isn’t directed at her. She walks up to Scott before he bowls.

“This sounds like a bad idea,” she whispers, “but use your werewolf powers,”

“What if I wolf out?”

“Don’t worry. If you do wolf out,” she pats her purse, “I’ll shoot you,”

It was a gift from her dad that seemed unwarranted until now.

Scott looks at her, his face surprised and worried.

“But if that’s not good enough encouragement think about me…  _ naked _ ,” she sits back in her seat and waits. And is vindicated when he makes a strike.

The look on Jackson's face makes it ten times better.

Lydia stands up and asks Scott for help but is politely rebuffed.

“I can help,” Jackson says.

“I’m fine,” Lydia replies coldly. She roll the ball and makes a perfect strike. 

“That was great Lydia, you even had  _ perfect form _ ,” Allison comments. 

“Did I?”

“Mhmm,”

“Strange,” Lydia comments.

Scoffing the game continues in a series of continuous strikes between Allison and Scott and they win.

As they get ready to leave Scott wanders off for a moment and has some kind of conversation with a huffy Jackson. Jackson and Lydia leave.

“Um Stiles agreed to drop you off at home,” Scott says.

Allison looks at him for a moment, his puppy-like features and actions making her rethink her cautiousness. She’ll always be tense until he can control himself but for now she can relax a little.

“That’s okay you can walk me home,”

Scott smiles bright and she smiles back.

Arriving at her house they stop at her door and she kisses him on the cheek.

“Bye,”

“Bye,”

Closing the door she smiles just a little. She likes Scott and the only thing stopping her from going all in, in a relationship with him is his uncontrollable werewolf affliction. If he can control it a lot better she would happily date him. 

She just doesn’t want to live in fear of her face being accidently ripped off like that woman in twilight.

* * *

Somethings up with her aunt, Kate. Her dad suddenly leaving at two o’clock in the morning for Kate’s ‘car troubles’ and then her aggressiveness when Allison wandered what was in her bag.

The moment Kate turns her back she will find out what’s in that bag and what Kate and her dad have to hide.

Her day does not get relaxing despite her wish of some normalcy when she’s Derek the maybe serial killing werewolf wandering around the school looking sickly. She keeps in eye on him but is intercepted by Lydia.

“Me, you after school hangout at the mall, any objections?”

“Uh me and Scott we’re studying after school actually,”

She doesn’t mention that Stiles will be coming along once she tells Scott that they have plans in the first place. Her inquiry into a real life werewolf isn’t over yet.

Eventually the conversation ends with Lydia telling her to have Scott use a condom because studying isn’t just studying and that she’ll tell Allison everything she needs to know

Allison quickly goes to the last place she saw Derek only to see him leaving the school. She'll find out what he’s up to, with a little backup of course.

But she won’t need to talk to the boys first because she sees Derek fall in front of Stiles’s car and Scott helps him get into it.

She steps out of her car and walks over once he pulls off.

“What’s he doing here?”

“He was shot by a hunter,”

“A hunter? Like a werewolf hunter?”

“Yeah, if a supernatural creature exists somethings gotta hunt it when they turn evil,”

“Makes since. So how are you going to help him?”

“I gotta find the bullet that shot him and figure out what’s affecting him,”

“How are going to do that,”

Scott pauses, “I-I uh have to find..the place Derek pulled the bullet out,”

“...Okay, I’ll see you and Stiles after the Derek thing is over,”

“Did we have plans?”

“No, but we will. Text me so we can set it up,”

Scott nods and rides off on his bike to wherever.

And Allison is going to use this opportunity to find out what’s in Kate’s bag while her and her dad are getting groceries.

Walking inside she makes a beeline to Kate’s room and carefully opens her bags making sure not even an inch is out of place. Finding nothing she sees something slightly pushed against the bed sheet. Reaching under the bed she pulls out a box.

Opening it she finds a box full of bullets and a smaller box with french writing on it,  _ Nordic blue monkshood _ . Or Aconitum noveboracense. She knows this how? Because wolfsbane is also referred to as Aconitum.

This is just a fancy rare version of it.

There is only one reason Kate would have boxes full of bullets and wolfsbane and appeared the same night a hunter did. She’s the one that shot Derek.

Before she can even have time to think about the fact her aunt is a hunter and her dad may be too, if his arsenal of guns and bullets and his aggressive need to train Allison for something, because Scott is climbing through Kate’s window.

“What are you doing here Scott?”

“I-”

“You’re looking for this,” she says holding up one of the bullets, “you said you needed to find a bullet. Why else would you be here unless it was my aunt who shot Derek and you didn’t tell me,”

“How was I supposed to tell you your family are a bunch of werewolf killers?” Scott sighs, “Derek told me when I was helping him into Stiles's car that you’re family have been hunters for generations,”

“I want to talk to him,”

Scott starts to argue against it but is interrupted. 

“Take me to him and you get the bullet,”

“...I’ll take you,”

Scott hops out the window and quickly runs down the stairs and meets him outside. She follows him as he flies down the street on his bike at an inhuman speed.

They stop at the vet and he escorts her inside. She sees a sickly Derek and Stiles in the room and Derek looks up and growls.

“What is she doing here?”

“I’m here to help,” she answers, holding up the bullet, “only if you tell me everything you know about my family,”

Derek glares at her before speaking, “Don’t worry I’ll show you,”

She tosses him the bullet and catching it he puts it to his wound, screaming he doesn’t let go until his glowing blue wound heals.

“Now what,” Stiles asks.

Derek doesn’t answer, he only puts his jacket back on and leads them to another building. Following him he opens the door to a dark room where a man sits in a wheelchair.

“Is he a werewolf too,” Scott asks.

“He was, now he’s barely even human. Six years ago my sister and I were at school and our house was set on fire elleven people were trapped inside. He was the only survivor,”

“What makes you so sure they set the fire,” Allison asks.

“Fire, wolfsbane, and beheading is the only way to kill us; it's the only technique hunters can use. The argents were the only known hunters in town at the time and were the only ones who knew about us,”

“Then they had a reason,”

There's no way Kate , her  _ dad _ , would set innocent people on fire. Would kill people in such a gruesome way.

“Had a reason to even burn my twelve year old sister alive?”

Allison can say nothing.

“Let me ask you something?”

“Do you think Scott deserves to burn alive?”

“No, but-”

“There are no buts. She even shot me for no reason,”

“You could be the werewolf killing people. The one that attacked Scott,”

“Only alpha werewolves can turn humans,” he flashes his blue eyes, “and they only have red eyes,”

Derek steps forward and turns the man in the wheelchairs face revealing that half of it is covered in burn scars, “your family said they only kill adults and only with definitive proof that they're killing people. My little sisters body proves otherwise,”

“My whole family was in on this?”

“Maybe I only remember Kate posing as a teacher and using me to find out my family’s secrets I only briefly saw your grandpa and dad,”

“Using you?”

“We dated,”

“You were in highschool,”

“Whatever means necessary to kill werewolves is the Argent way. And it’ll be your way when you’re introduced to the family business of killing innocent families and kids,”

“Not kids,” Allison whispers, unable to believe that her dad might kill kids too.

“Really then why did your dad shoot Scott?”

Allison turns toward Scott questioning.

“He didn’t see me so he couldn’t have known my age,”

It doesn’t make anything better. None of this will get any better unless it’s all a lie and the box full of wolfsbane, her dad and moms ‘trips’, her dad always telling that damn ‘story’ about how his dog got rabies and went rabid and how “just one bite can turn a harmless thing into a violent monster”.

She now realizes that he was talking about humans being turned and becoming killers. And if the Argent rule is ‘they only kill adults’ and ‘only kill with proof’ her dad's story completely goes against that.

Is her family the real monsters? Will she be one too if she allows it?

Backing away she leaves the room and runs to her car ignoring the calls of Scott as she wipes away her tears. Driving off she arrives at her house and sits in her car staring at her home full of secrets she has now uncovered.

Taking a deep breath she steps out of her car and walks inside.

“Allison,” Kate says suddenly appearing in front of her, her dad and mom beside her, “did you go through my bag?”

Allison nods, “why did you have all that stuff and why were you so intent on hiding it?” she says her voice grainy.

They look at each other and her mom steps forward. The words she says confirms the dismantling of her whole world her life.

“We have a family business,” she pauses, “where we hunt things less than human,”


End file.
